guildoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild of Fools Wiki
Welcome to the Guild of Fools Wiki Where everything is improvised and the points dont matter. Main site: http://guildoffools.com/ Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/guild_of_fools Magic Conch: http://ask.fm/guildoffools Spending Guide: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/pub?key=0Ahg-xbUAGs6MdENnSE9WOTFZb3doUkRFYko5eGZvcWc&output=html Custom DnD Races: http://guildoffools.wikia.com/wiki/DnD_Races#Dnd_Races_motherfuckers._Nothing_else If you really like the stream, please follow! If you love the stream, feel free to donate! You get one gp every $.50. For every $5, you get a bonus gp. So, $5 is 11 gp, $10 is 22 gp and so on. Feel free to donate as much as possible in intervals of five so the stream can recieve maximum funds as well as recieve as much gp as possible! Feel free to save up the extra to get that bonus gp! Donation site: http://streamdonations.net/c/guild_of_fools End Times How the sky Fell death calls from far off sound across the world, rippling currents can be seen in the air, As the armies war and the earth trembles. in the sky a large black cloud formed around the world. Large cracks of red and orange light breaks threw the deep Black of the sky. off in the horizen the gate of the gods open from there flies a horde of Tappa's the sacred animal of the Tappan God, flying and diving into the oceans and into the solid ground of this Planet they burst threw, all is quiet, not a sound is heard all around the world. slowly the sky starts to weep in rays of blue and gold it falls on to the hard ground. tappa's sore from the ground into the sky and fly into a frenzy tearing, ripping, pulling, mauling, consuming, the very sky its self. Forming the clouds into a word that's has only been uttered in revend tones or in scared whispers "Tappan" making this as the doing of the Tappan god. Now the Tappa's protect the sky's keeping a watchful eye that no other breaches the sky again. Destruction of Friday's Fauna From crimson skies comes the invasion of the demonic army of Azathar, god of wrath, fury and vengeance. As creatures flee in all directions at their impending fates, the army lands upon the ground using scarlet and black wings to control descent. The wall created by the fully plated revenants adorned with razor wire is a sight of the ultimate terror and fear. While fauna of all types flee thinking they may be just quick enough to avoid their demise, the army laughs a guttural, abyssal laugh in unison. As obsidian swords are drawn by all, the razor wire works its way up the plated gauntlets of the revenants, wrapping around both hilt and blade of the sword. Suddenly a bellowing and life-draining war cry issues from within the helms of the revenant army and the demonic soldiers pour in all directions. No organism is safe from the wrathful blades, as flames are summoned by the army to scorch all that attempt to hide, and draw out those that survive the initial burst. The blood curdling death screams of all creatures can be heard as the revenants once again release their guttural laughs in delight at the destruction.